


On growth and healing

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I just want them to be happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Isaac have a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On growth and healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehalefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful Maya (whatthehalefire on tumblr)

“I wonder what he did to make his daddy hate him so much,” Jackson sneers, and Erica know she should be controlling herself, keeping her powers reigned in tight, but all she can do is start growling. By the time Isaac has even reacted to the insult by slipping his claws out and roaring, Erica is already on top of the bastard. His eyes are wide with shock and his mouth is slack, as if he really thought it was some kind of sick joke. Her eyes are flashing gold, she knows, because it’s making Jackson flash his blue ones in return. She realizes that she could hurt him, she could break his bones, and why shouldn’t she? He had caused so much pain to Isaac, might as well have punched him right in the gut.  
Isaac makes it to them, barely contained teeth starting to poke out from his lips and this was going to get ugly. Jackson is saying something, begging probably, and Erica can smell the self-doubt and anguish on Isaac like a plague. Erica is aware of how they would have dealt with this just a couple months ago, before the alpha pack. Maybe violence should have bred more violence, but in their pack’s case, it mellowed them. Coming together as a unit, a team that understood and cared about each other, was something that all of them had needed in some way or another. Erica and Boyd had settled back into the spaces they had ripped themselves out of, finding they fit better there now than they ever had before. It was a struggle, a fight to let go of the anger, the pain, and the need for revenge for how everyone had ever treated them. Sometimes she still saw it in Isaac’s eyes, like the only thing he could ever want was blood dripping down his face. Erica knew the feeling, sometimes it hung on her chest until she had to fight, to scream. Isaac always came to her rescue then, holding her or attacking her, letting her wound him until she was exhausted. 

That fact that they had pack now, a real pack, one that was led by Scott, the huge puppy with a big heart that had protected them all. Derek was now a brother, a confidant, a friend. Someone who held Isaac when he panicked, who ran with them to let off steam. When she had left it had killed her and Boyd to leave Isaac behind, but he had been closer to Scott than they had. She had felt there was no reason to stay, not when they had felt like they did not belong. Isaac’s face when she and Boyd had walked back into the loft after escaping the bank vault with Cora will never leave her. The one memory that she will keep until she dies, no matter the cost. He looked amazed and in awe because they had all been so sure they were dead. The fact that all of them had made it back alive was astounding, but the worst part, the part that wrecked Erica was the smile that broke across Isaac’s face as he rushed towards them. Held onto to them as tight as a vice, his tears smearing into their skin and they became one again. 

Which is why she has to stop Isaac from cracking open Jackson’s skull. 

“Jackson, shut up,” Erica commands from her place where she has him pinned to ground. “Isaac,” she whispers, her voice soothingly and fond, “Isaac, forget him.” She leaps off seamlessly, her blonde curls flying around everywhere before landing like a cape on her shoulders. Isaac rumbles down the hallway his fists shaking, blood dripping everywhere in his attempt not to shift. Jackson stays where Erica left him, realizing it is much safer to stay submissively laying down and quiet. Erica walks over to Isaac, her heels clicking. She takes one hand and instantly his claws retract and his hands start to heal. His pale face looks sickly now, his eyes too big and too blue against his indigo shirt. His lips have blood trickling down it and Erica moved her hand to wipe it way and takes Isaac’s face in her small hands. 

“Isaac,” Erica says again, trying to ground him. His shoulders sag and he looks so much smaller, as if there is a void swallowing him up from the inside. She swipes her thumb across his cheeks, high and angular, before turning and leading him out of the school and away from Jackson.  
Isaac seems less like he’s going to cry and more furious the longer they walk, so the minute they are in the car Erica hits the gas. They are silent, Isaac switching from glaring out the window to staring holes into the side of Erica’s face. The minute they hit the preserve Erica is swiftly jumping out of the car and running to the passenger side door. He has no time to react before she shoves him against the car and then darts away into the green overgrowth. He hates it, but his heart speeds up in his chest, the familiar rush of the chase, of play coursing through him. 

After hours of dashing and lashing at each other, they make it back to the loft with minimal injures and dragging their feet. Emotionally both of them are shot. They chose to walk away from Jackson instead of destroying him. Something that neither of them are very good at, even when it comes to pack. When they walk in no one is there but Boyd, who quirks a solid eyebrow at them before silently walking into the kitchen. Isaac collapses on the couch and Erica crawls into his lap, clutching to his chest. He moves his arms around her and locks her against him, letting his heart beat become hers. The only sound is the clanking of ceramic in the kitchen, water running, and then boiling. Minutes pass like that, Isaac keeping Erica warm and Erica keeping Isaac sane. Boyd walks in with two mugs of tea, the smell permeating the room, making it seem more homey and calm. Erica starts to relax when Boyd sits next to them, bringing both of them into his arms in a big hug. They stay like that for as long as they need to, cuddled together in a puppy pile. They need comfort, and companionship. Erica doesn’t know how she came to trust Boyd and Isaac this immensely or how quickly they bonded. All she knows is that out of the pack, she is still closest with them. Her anchors. She glances up with tired oak eyes and Isaac grins at her before kissing her face and then kissing Boyd’s when he grimaces. Boyd laughs, a big booming thing, making them all burst out in laughter.

And it was okay.


End file.
